bancytoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael's 20th Birthday
Michael's 20th Birthday was the first episode of The Complete 7-Part Series of Michael Igafo-Te'o Enterprises' 3rd and Final Talking Plushie Home Movie Series entitled "The New Adventures of Bancy's Plushies" that was released on Vimeo on Friday, October 3rd, 2014, about Days after Michael's 20th Birthday even though Pre-Production began on Mid-July 2014. Plot Summary During The Middle of July 2014, Toby Ratwaller (well, a 18-inch 2000s Chuck E. Cheese plushie) gets angry after finding out that the Sony Pictures Superhero Family movie entitled "Zoom" replaced Disney's "Wreck-It Ralph" on Starz Kids and Family and (on Toby's suggestions) the blame was Danny Phantom and Phineas and Ferb and, after ranting over DigiCel Flipbook vs. Stupidity, Toby then tries to "beat up" Danny Phantom using a video of the "Danny Phantom" entitled "Identity Crisis" which, of course, made Michael Igafo-Te'o so angry that he accused the plush rat of mutiny! ("Pest! Pest! Disgrace! Pest! Pest!") So Toby was damned to Plush Jail! Then during August 14th, 2014, Toby tries to convince Bancy II into seeing "Wreck-It Ralph" on Starz Kids and Family but they are too late when Sony Pictures Animation's "Hotel Transylvania" replaced the Disney favorite of 2012! (Oh No!) So, the next morning, Bancy starts crying over the loss of the Annie Award-winning CG Animated Disney Movie of 2012 but Toby tried to apologize which, of course, Bancy accepts this! Meanwhile on August 23rd, 2014, (in just 16 Days before Michael's 20th Birthday) Bancy McMouser II is pleased to see the new looks on The OFFICIAL Website to England-based Stop-Motion Film Studio "Aardman Animations" (better remembered for the creations of "Morph", "Wallace and Gromit", "Shaun the Sheep" and Many Other British Plasticine Animation Works!) but when Bancy II tries to see IF re-runs of "Kim Possible" are still available on The Disney Channel for that day, once again, he was too late as the complete "Zenon" trilogy (well, The Disney Studio's very own trio of Live-Action "Jetson"-knock-off TV Movies) replaced "Kim Possible"! So, after Bancy II threatens to "kill off" Judy Jetson, Michael smacks him upside his head which, of course, made the troubled plush go insane! ("Club Me Again! I Dare Ya! I'm an Elk! Why Won't You Capture Me Alive and Put Me in a Forest?! It's Elk Season! I'm A Leopard Seal! Why Won't You Capture Me Alive and Put Me In a Zoo?! IT'S LEOPARD SEAL SEASON!!!") Days went by just in time for Michael's 20th Birthday celebration on September 9th, 2014! The Cake does look scrumptious and, after an "aged film"-style video effect on the cake's close-up, Mike Patterson (off-screen except for his voice) fixes it only to get beaned by an anvil and is dizzy, much to Michelle Finkle's horror but, Mike calms her down as he tells her that it's time for Michael to blow out the candles on the cake. Then on September 10th, 2014, Michael "interview himself" in a "Dom DeLuise"-like fashion as he mentions the funny parts that Bancy had but when Michael mentioned the part on Bancy II "tackling" Judy Jetson, Preston Mouser (a 2010s Mickey Mouse plushie) comes up to Michael and bites him on the arm, much to Michael's pain as he lets him go! And, after Preston tells Michael that he has anything else to say, Michael then says "I'm Glad that I Didn't show you the wrath of Peg-Leg Pete!" much to his own embarrassment as the film ends with the closing titles. Voices of The Plushies MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O and MEL BLANC (Archival Voices) as Bancy McMouser II MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O as Percy McMouser MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O as Vanellope von Schweetz TONY POPE (Archival Voices) as Wally McMouser MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O and ELIZABETH DAILY (Archival Voices) as Mike Patterson GREY DeLISLE (Archival Voices) as Michelle Finkle MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O as Preston Mouser Cast of Humans MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O MELISSA BAUMGARDNER (Cameo) JACKIE IGAFO-TE'O as Michael's Mom BILLY "Big Papa" IGAFO-TE'O as Michael's Dad Release Notes This Pilot Episode to "The New Adventures of Bancy's Plushies" was released online through Vimeo on Friday, October 3rd, 2014 in dedication to Robin Williams who had died on August 11th, 2014